


I Had To See You

by ScaliaFics94



Category: American Assassin (2017), American Assassin - Vince Flynn, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 09:59:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14054445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScaliaFics94/pseuds/ScaliaFics94
Summary: CROSSOVER: MITCH RAPP X LYDIA MARTIN ONE SHOT - Lydia is taken over by paranoia while on the run from Mitch. When he shows up she thinks she's ready for him but he proves to be just as dangerous as she remembered. SMUT AF.





	I Had To See You

**Author's Note:**

> Fic inspiration: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XBB54pGOR0E

My breath came without pattern as I inched toward my front door. The floorboard creaked under my weight, I silently cursed myself. I stood stock still while I tried to open up my ears to any sound that would put me in danger.

I chanced a tip toe the rest of the distance to lock it, something I hoped I wouldn't have to do all the way out here in the middle of new no-name town, far away from everything and everyone I knew.

Not everyone was who they seemed. If I had a nickel for every time I'd been let down by someone I cared about, I'd be a wealthy woman. Not that I needed it to survive. To survive in my new world I had to be cautious and slightly paranoid. But I knew what it was to be stalked and I had that feeling.

After my astonishing run-in with Mitch Rapp in Rome a few weeks ago I had to flee for my life, for my sanity. For my heart. He had been the most dangerous weapon I'd ever seen, all without supernatural powers.

Maybe it was the way he cocked back a gun at anyone that got in his way from acquiring his target. Maybe it was the way he walked toward me with those squared hips of his when he wanted to get personal. Maybe it was the way he said my name. Or...Maybe it was the way he resembled Stiles to the T. It had spooked me the first time we crossed paths, he had been nothing like Stiles, but his body still called to mine like Stiles' once did. Mitch made me relive the past that I shared with Stiles before things turned sour.

Even with all of that as a reminder, it wasn't enough to scare me away. The fear that coursed through my body was due to the nature of Mitch's work. Killing people for assignments had been the number one tip to get out of dodge. The wail of a Banshee gave me away soon after we met. He was surrounded by death and I could sense it. So I ran. All the way back to the states.

My darkened house held a cold, creepy fear in its bones. The moonlight shined through the blinds. I moved to fasten them, then I grabbed my bat from the stand by the door. If anyone wanted to harm me I'd be ready for them.

I padded through my quaint house with my heart racing, wondering if tonight was the night I finally met death.

Several minutes went by with no action. I had been on edge lately so I chalked it up to my paranoia getting the best of me again.

Sadly, I took up smoking to let go some of the stress. I grabbed one of my cigarettes and lit after I walked onto my porch. The quietness got to you out here sometimes, made you hear things. See things that weren't there. Feel presences.

I blew out a string of smoke, hoping it would take my pain along with it.

The barking of the neighbor's dogs startled me once I was lost in thought. Animals were usually keen on things we couldn't sense otherwise. I took it as a sign to go back inside, I put out my red stained cigarette on the banister, then set it in the makeshift ashtray on the steps.

When I turned back to my door I felt a heavy gaze on my back, one that made the hairs on the back of my neck stand at attention. I rushed inside, then locked the door behind me. The dogs stopped barking after a few moments.

I retreated to the kitchen to pour a glass of much-needed pinot. Before I left the kitchen I downed the whole glass, then I slid my head back to sigh.

"You deserve another one." The voice ice water through my veins.

I stood up straight and met a pair of killer honey gold eyes. My glass dropped from my hand. I backed away.

"Mitch,"

He stalked my way, his powerful strides caught up to me before I could really run. He backed me against the wall as he towered over me with a dark dominance that intoxicated me even though I knew it shouldn't. His breath tickled my lips from his closeness.

"Did you have to stalk me like an animal in the night?" I asked angrily.

He was almost right against me. "I think you liked it."

My heart was going to explode. I looked down at his bulge in those tight jeans.

"How'd you find me?" My nipples grew hard from the body heat he threw off.

He glanced down at them, then trailed his nose along my neck. "I had to do it."

I tried to refrain from moaning. "Do what?" My chest rose and fell in a very obvious fashion.

"I had to see you." His eyes slid to mine with intent.

My breath caught when he dropped down, his hands grabbed my hips with force, then he hoisted me up to meet him. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders as he pushed us into the wall.

His lips attached mine with the anger that permanently swirled in him. He pressed his erection into my pooling pussy.

I twisted my hands in his shaggy hair that shouldn't have worked on someone like him. My hips worked on their own to get some friction. I needed it.

He somehow released his cock, which was so much more girth than Stiles, without dropping me. He slapped it against my panty covered clit.

"Fuck," I cried out.

His teeth tugged on my bottom lip hard enough to draw blood and then he shoved inside of me as if he were an expert on my body. I supposed he learned it enough.

I let out a moan at the feel of his cock inside of me. Thank God I was wet enough to take him as easily as I had.

He let me get used to him for only a few seconds before his hips moved forward and he pounded me into the wall.

My teeth dug into my lip to keep from screaming. Shit did he feel amazing inside of me. Tears of carnal pleasure sprung to my eyes. I dug my nails into his shoulders. His grunts in my ear made me clench around him.

"Yes," I couldn't catch it before it slipped out. "God yes."

He breathed into the crook of my neck to drive me up the wall. "Say my name."

He'd been full aware of the Stiles situation and he got off on making me acknowledge who now made me cum. It was a kink we both shared. Guess I was just as sick as he was.

"Mitch," I moaned softly.

His hips dipped low then he used the power to shove into me roughly.

"Uhhh," My eyes rolled back a bit.

"Say it again." He demanded. He brought his lips a hair away from mine. "Say it again." He brought me down onto him with enough force to make my teeth chatter.

"Mitch," I held onto him like my life depended on it. "Yes, yes, yes!" I stared into his eyes. "Harder,"

His dark brow arched. He accepted the challenge. One hand held on tight to my hip while the other grabbed a handful of hair and yanked my head back. "How's that for harder?"

My walls squeezed around him because he was so hard I knew I could get away with multiple orgasms. Well, I always did.

"Are you going to cum for me, Lydia?"

My head nodded. "Yes,"

He pulled on my hair. "Did I say you could cum?"

I was already approaching the edge. His dominance wasn't going to pull me back.

"No, sir."

"But you're going to cum anyway?" He sped up his strokes on purpose.

"God yes! Fuuuuuck me!" I was so close. So close to cumming on his glorious cock and reaping the benefits.

Then he stopped.

I could feel my would be orgasm fade into the night, but then he walked us toward my room as if he already knew the location. Supposed he did when he scouted the place. His cock was so rigid that it would be a while before he would cum. I didn't have a problem with that.

He threw me onto the bed, his hard cock pointed to the ceiling through the zipper of his black jeans. He shed his shirt quickly.

I watched in awe while I leaned back on my elbows.

He stared down at me like I was a piece of steak. He grabbed my foot and pulled me down to the edge of the bed to rip off my clothes, all but my black nylon stockings. Those he ripped a hole at the crotch. He loved that I never wore underwear when I work stockings.

I could get new clothes.

His fingers worked my pussy so good I tried to get away from the sensation. He climbed on the bed and followed while still finger fucking me. His eyes dared me to defy him. "Are you going to cum without my permission?"

My head shook.

His thumb found my clit.

I bucked my hips to meet in time with his circles on my sensitive bud. My fist balled up some of the bed sheets.

"Lydia?" He persisted because he knew me in and out sexually.

My resolve cracked and I let out a held in breath. "Can I cum?" My voice filled with desperation.

He narrowed his eyes at me, lowered his mouth to suck on my clit while his fingers still pounded into me. His tongue flicked back and forth.

"Oh, yes!" My back arched off the bed. "Please."

His eyes slid to mine before he inched up to meet his mouth with mine for a light, sloppy tug of lips. He ferociously fucked my pussy, his eyes drunk in my pleasure.

My mouth dropped open. "Uhhh, uhhh, uhhh!"

He lowered his forehead to mine. "Do you wanna cum on my hand?"

Words escaped me. "Yes, sir."

"Are you sure?"

I was close again and I prayed he didn't snatch it away.

"Please," I said breathlessly.

His breath tickled the sides of my mouth. "Good girl. Now cum on my fingers, Lydia."

I let out an inaudible string of noises that caused my stomach to clench and my heart to beat erratically.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Good girl." He continued to fuck me. When he pulled out his fingers he brought them to mouth, but he didn't make me lick them. He pulled on my bottom teeth just as his cock entered me again. "Fuck, you're wet." He let out a sexy ass groan.

He was going to kill me.

And I would let him.

But first I shoved him back so I could be on top. My hips worked fast as I rode his cock. "Ohhh," My head fell back. "You feel me up so much."

His hands helped me fuck him faster.

I bit my lip when I drunk in the sight of him. He was darkness and I liked it.

"I want you to cum again." He instructed.

To say that I was okay with that was an understatement.

My hands pressed into his pecs to give me more balance so I could focus on climaxing in this position, it was a power thing.

"I hunted you down to be in this pussy again," He moaned. "Fuck, it was worth it."

"Yeah?" My breath came faster.

He smacked my ass. "I watched you all day, thought about taking you against your car," He rubbed my clit.

God.

"Yeah?"

"At your job."

I dragged my nails down his torso. "Ohh, yeah?" I rode him as fast as I could with his assistance.

His grip tightened so hard I knew I was going to bruise. "Come on, Lydia." He encouraged with a sexy bravado.

I milked his cock while another wave of ecstasy hit me.

Once I was down from my high he flipped us back over.

My stocking covered legs wrapped around his waist to deepen his strokes. "Mitch?"

He fucked me as if he hadn't heard me. He brought one of my legs in the air and held onto it in our new position. "Oh, fuck." His athletic body glistened as he put in the work.

I tugged on my nipples, then I remembered I wanted to say something. "Mitch?" I tried again.

The leg raised in the air was moved so that it was across the bed with my torso twisted. The slapping of flesh filled the room along with his determined grunts.

I had to fight to stay focused. "Would you listen to me for a sec-"

His hand wrapped around my throat at the same time he turned me on my back, he thrust his hips forward harshly. "You ran without a word." He glared into my eyes. For the first time, I could see the pain in his.

When we started to get to know each other we talked about our pasts. He told me about his ex fiance, how she was gunned down in front of him while on a vacation of a lifetime. He didn't tell me how he wasn't over it, I could just tell. Hell, it was all over him. The anger he wore like a second skin. It was how he walked, talked, and fucked. And I knew that I had hurt him by fleeing without so much as a goodbye but I had been afraid. Of him, of the people he worked for. That they'd come after me because I knew too much. I didn't want to be a ghost.

"I'm sorry,"

He didn't acknowledge my apology. Instead, he focused on punishing me with his cock. It was a punishment that I was all for.

My hand wrapped around his wrist, his hand still around my neck. "I'm sorry," I repeated.

` He fucked me faster, refusing to talk about what needed to be said.

I tried to send soothing vibes through him as I ran my hands up and down his muscled back.

He responded by shoving my wrists into the mattress and holding them there while his mouth breathed into my ear. After several moments his breath became more shallow.

"I'm going to cum in your pussy." He said into my ear.

My fourth orgasm wasn't too far off. "It's okay."

He pumped into me a few more times with a loud groan, then filled me up as I fell over the edge a fourth time. He lowered his head to the space by my head and shoulder and let my wrists go.

I placed my hands on his sweaty back.

We caught our breath together, neither of us moving besides to fill oxygen back into our bodies.

Moments passed by before I felt a trickle of wetness on my skin where his head rested. He didn't attempt to pull away as I tightened my hold on him. The more he let himself feel the harder be began to cry into me.

My heart broke for him.

I didn't want to lie to him and say he'd be okay because there was a high probability that the moment he left here that he'd be swept up into more assassin dealings.

So I went with, "You won't always feel this empty, Mitch."

He didn't say anything more, he just clung to me like I was a life raft.

It wasn't safe for me to be with him but I guess I had a choice to make. Keep running from this or keep holding onto him.

A/N: So this is the creation of a Mitch and Lydia edit on YouTube by Sweetie2566 - Hot!Mitch & Lydia - I Had To See You. This is just a one-shot I had to get out because I'm probably going to start a Choni fic, a Sweet Pea X Archie fic, and finish my Trick fic. Sweetie2566 has some great editing skills. Another one of their edits makes me want to write a Stallison plot into my Wiccan Scalia fic Army Of Me or use make it Stydia. IDK, there's so many feels. Watch her other edit, Mitch Rapp & Allison Target - American Assassin AU and let me know what you think I should do. :) I would love to know what yall thought of this.


End file.
